


I'll never be enough

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Otoya is one insecure boy, ROT team, Reiji and Tokiya comfort him, rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Otoya is going through a period of self-doubt and insecurity. Reiji and Tokiya are here to remind him that he is enough.





	I'll never be enough

“I’ll never be enough.”

The sentence resonated in the room and was followed by a big, heavy silence. The sound of pen on paper stopped abruptly, as well as the tapping on the computer’s keyboard.

Reiji and Tokiya raised their heads to look at the source of the sound.  
Otoya was looking at a notebook - his lyrics notebook, Tokiya noted - with a sad, disappointed frown.

From a simple look at each other, the brunette and the bluenette came to the same conclusion : they must have had a hallucination. It was impossible that Otoya - their happy sunny cheerful Otoya - had just said that sentence. Yes, they were sleep-deprived, thirsty, hungry, mad, anything but that. How could Otoya say something like that ?

Eventually, the silence stretched so much that it became painful to the red-head and he winced.

“Sorry, forget it.” he simply mumbled.

This immediately made Reiji switch from focused workaholic to worried big brother.

“What ? No, Otoyan, wait.” he exclaimed.

The brunette nearly threw his laptop across his bed and jumped out of it to get next to his kouhai. That made Tokiya realise that no, they had not just _imagined_ the sentence. He also got up and stood behind Reiji, unsure of what to do.  
Reiji kneeled next to Otoya and his hand immediately rested itself on his back, his grey-ish or brown-ish _(neither of the younger men knew exactly, Reiji’s eyes were just like his personality, changing, bright and dark at the same time, uncertain, mysterious)_ filled with worry.

“Otoyan, what do you mean by that ?” he asked gently, his hand gently stroking the younger’s back.

(It always amazed Tokiya, how gentle and attentionate his senpai could be ; it was such a contrast to his everyday self.)

Big red eyes swimming in tears turned towards them and it took Tokiya all his willpower not to gasp and violently push Reiji aside to grab his friend and hold him close. Instead, he carefully made his way to Otoya’s other side and mimicked Reiji’s actions.

_(It always amazed Reiji, how gentle and attentionate his kouhai could be ; it was such a contrast to his everyday self.) _

Otoya, they quickly found out, was unable to formulate more than that terrible _(and, if Reiji and Tokiya were honest, stupid)_ idea _(but they were both professional liars, surrounding the most honest kid in the world, so honest that he openly stated his thought about himself)_. The tears in his eyes overflowed and spilled, he tried to hide his face and muffle his cries but he couldn’t, it was too late for that.

Tokiya didn’t hesitate then. He envelopped his best friend in his arms and gently rocked him, trying to calm him down. Reiji sprinted towards their small kitchen and Tokiya could hear him preparing a hot chocolate for Otoya. While the milk was being heated, the brunette came back towards them and instructed his kouhai to help him lift the poor boy and put him on the bed. The red-head refused to let go of his friend, leaving Reiji the task of settling them comfortably. Their senpai ran around the room, quickly bringing hot chocolate for Otoya, tea for Tokiya and coffee for himself. He then decided to take his laptop and settled in bed with his kouhais. He started playing some random videos, which gradually caught Otoya’s interest and helped him calm down. Once Reiji and Tokiya saw their friend was a bit better, they decided that it was high time to make him realise he was, in fact, enough.

Reiji thought for a bit and decided to start.

“Otoyan ? Would you mind playing football with me tomorrow ? I’ll have a sort of sporty photoshoot soon, but I’m more of the spectating type.” He laughed lightly. “I thought you could help me, since you’re really something at sports.”

Otoya agreed, a bit more cheerful, although it was not his old self again yet.

Tokiya asked him to rehearse ‘Roulette’ someday, because he appreciated the song a lot and he wanted to sing with Otoya again. Reiji quickly added that they should redo ‘Gamushara ROmanTic’ and try to sing it live next time, which made Tokiya grunt and Otoya laugh. Grinning, the brunette continued to tease the bluenette and because it made Otoya laugh again, he tried to keep it to a friendly exchange _(although, sensing that, Reiji allowed himself to go a bit harder with him, it was okay, he’ll get his revenge tomorrow by stealing his precious karaage)_.

After an hour, Otoya finally found his usual cheer again. Smiling, the two other men hugged him and gently whispered :

“You are enough, you’ll always be enough.”

And for now, Otoya believed them.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more ROT content, they are so precious.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @sunshinereiji !


End file.
